The Lost Element: Gold
by ShadowBurner
Summary: This is a retelling of Frostbreaker's Lost Element from the POV of my FC Enigma Flare. This is written with full knowledge and express permission from Frostbreaker. If you have not read his stories yet, please do so. Enigma Flare appears in Chapters 7, 9, and 12 of the sequel story, Return of the Avatars. *THIS STORY HAS BEEN CANCELLED*
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Element: Gold**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, it is the property of Hasbro. I also do not own the idea and storyline of Frostbreaker's "The Lost Element" and "Return of the Avatars". I only own my FC, Enigma Flare. This story was created in order to tell things from Enigma's POV. If you haven't read either of Frost's stories, go do so. Now. I'll wait for you to get back. Maybe.**

**Back? Okay then, let's get this started!**

**Chapter One: A Flame's History**

Hey. My name is Enigma Flare. I'm a 17 year old Unicorn colt with a Dirty Blonde coat, and a Chromatic Gold Mane/Tail. My eyes are Slate Gray, and I have an affinity for magic that burns things. That's right, I'm a Fire Mage, though at the time of this writing, I am shifting towards being a Desert Mage.

Anyway, this is just gonna clear up a few things about my past before I get into telling the story of my experiences after Frost began his life in Equestria. I'll admit, some pretty strange stuff happens around that guy.

So, let's get started. I was born and raised in Canterlot, but I didn't really enjoy it there. So, after I was 14, I asked my parents to let me explore the world. After about a year, I ran into Daring Do in Manehatten, and finally settled in Ponyville after I was sixteen. All in all, I'd been in Ponyville for about two months before Frost- or as he was known back then, Steel- showed up. I didn't even know who he was until he became a Prince, though.

I earned my Cutie Mark back when I was about the CMC's age. My class was visiting the Canterlot Gardens Hedge Maze, and I was split up from my group. There was a small rockslide that blocked off the exit, trapping me in after everypony else had left. Scared and alone, my magic, (which I didn't have complete control over yet), acted up, melting the blockade and freeing me with a burst of Fire. After that, my class was staring at me. As I was wondering why, one of my friends pointed at my flank. My Cutie Mark, which is a question mark surrounded by flames had appeared!

I have some experience with Martial Arts and various weapons, specifically swords, (I use a sakabato, as it can't kill.), staves, and nunchuks, thanks to Wise Fish, (Strange name, I know.), owner and Master Instructor of the M.A.S.T.E.R.S Tae Kwon Do Academy. I prefer to fight fair, I won't use weapons or magic if my opponent can't, but only if they deserve a fair fight.

My dream is to open a shop that sells puzzles and decorative colored fires for holiday celebration. (Orange and Black for Nightmare Night, Green and Red for Hearth's Warming Eve, Pink and Purple for Hearts and Hooves Day, you get the point.) I have also played Trombone for about six years. Until I have enough money, though, I'll just be taking odd jobs around town. There are a rumors about me being an "Evil Wizard determined to take over Equestria" because I protect my house with Dark Barrier. (Hey, it hasn't been broken into yet! Except when Pinkie Pie threw me a "Welcome to Ponyville" party. Which frightens me, because it's supposed to be impenetrable.) Fortunately, they mostly died down after the Zecora incident. Well, that's it for now!

**Okay, next chapter will be an "Actual" Chapter, I.E. A Chapter from Lost Element in Enigma's POV. These Chapters will have their original name, followed by Gold Edition to show that they aren't completely original material, then a special chapter name. Any original Chapters of mine will not have this format of name.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lost Element: Gold**

**Chapter 2: Apples, Butterflies and Alcohol Gold Edition: Moon-Walking Lizards**

**Okay, AstralElebit and Enigma Flare, with Chapter 2! This chapter is the Gold Edition of Chapter 4 of The Lost Element: Apples, Butterflies, and Alcohol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, it is the property of Hasbro. I also do not own the idea and storyline of Frostbreaker's "The Lost Element" and "Return of the Avatars". I only own my FC, Enigma Flare. This story was created in order to tell things from Enigma's POV. If you haven't read either of Frost's stories, go do so. Now. I'll wait for you to get back. Maybe.**

**Back? Okay then, let's get this started!**

After waking up, thanks to my cat, Snowflake, constantly mewling for food, I rubbed my eyes with my hooves.

"Alright, you crazy feline, I'll feed you…" I said while half asleep as I walked over to my fridge and opened it with my magic. (**Aura is red when not using a Flame Spell, btw.)** Then, my brain kicked in and I finally realized something after twelve years of serving this cat. "Hey, wait a minute! As soon as I give you food, you're just gonna run out the door and start munching on some innocent mouse, aren't you?" My obsidian furred friend simply purred and rubbed my front leg. I grinned and opened the door, letting her go off to kill whatever small mammals were unfortunate enough to catch her interest. Then after feeding my dog Powder, I finally went to get some food for myself.

Checking the fridge, something caught my eye. I was out of three of my favorite foods: Cheese, chocolate, and ice. (Yep, I'm a Fire Mage that eats ice. Come at me, brony.)

I sighed in frustration. "Great. Now I have to go buy some more cheese and chocolate, and I barely have any Bits as it is. Oh, well. At least I can get the ice from the river by Fluttershy's cottage. I've been thinking about getting a third pet, too. Something reptilian. At least she doesn't charge for adoptions."

Stepping out of my front door and dispelling the Dark Barrier that protects my house, I ducked and covered my head with my front hooves in fear as a loud explosion burst out of nowhere. Looking above me, I saw two dragons battling each other as they twisted through the sky. One was long and serpentine, resembling the ones in Japonese myths, colored a brilliant Emerald green. The other was bipedal, black with a silver sheen, and what appeared to be rubies set in the top of it's wings. Aside from Spike, I'd never seen a dragon before, and the sight of them fighting utterly astonished me. From what I remembered, green dragons were the weakest, and black dragons were once revered as gods. The green dragon was _winning._ The green one roared and shot a blast of energy at the black one, which was then sent reeling, causing it to fly back towards the mountains on the horizon, with the green dragon giving chase. After finally snapping out of my shock, I could only say one thing.

"Holy crap."

Making my way to the Ponyville market, I purchased my cheese and chocolate, and noted how many Bits I had left. "Ten. Might as well buy a few apples from Applejack while I've got the money." After walking over to Sweet Apple Acres, I noticed a rather tall steel gray Unicorn stallion leaving the orchards, but something seemed… off, about him. There were traces of residual magic around his sides. "Huh. Guess he learned the Wings spell from Twilight at some point." The trees of the orchard looked as healthy as ever, and as I looked around, I could see Big Mac doing his work, and AJ bucking apples. Smiling, I called out to her, waving my hoof in the air. "Hey, AJ"

"Why howdy there, Enigma! What brings you over to the farm today?" She asked, walking over while carrying two baskets of apples.

"Well, two things, actually," I replied, "First, how many apples can I buy for ten Bits, and second, do you know who that stallion who just walked away from the orchard?"

"Ten Bits will buy ya five apples, Flare. As fer that stallion, his name is Steelbreaker. He and his family are new in town."

"Really? In that case, I'll take five apples. Steelbreaker, huh? Did you notice anything… different about him?" She paused after handing me the apples, which I promptly placed in my saddlebag, and she thought for a moment.

"Nope, can't say Ah have. Different how?"

"Well, there are traces of leftover magic around his sides. I assume he learned the spell for temporary wings from Twi at some point. Hey, did you hear that explosion earlier?"

"Explosion? No, we didn't hear anything over here. You sure you ain't imagining it, Flare?"

"Positive. Weird, nopony else seems to have heard it. Anyways, where did he go?"

"Ah think he said he was goin' over to Fluttershy's."

"Really? Perfect! I was just going to visit her myself. I need some more ice, and I was gonna get a third pet."

"Three? You sure about that sugarcube? Ya can barely handly two as it is!"

I looked down at my hooves as she said this. True, I could barely afford to feed my pets and myself as it was, but lizards don't really eat much. Flipping part of my mane out of my face, I smiled. "Sure, why not? A lizard shouldn't be too hard to care for. Besides, hopefully I'll get to meet this Steelbreaker. See ya later, AJ." Then, raising my voice so the red stallion over between the trees could hear me, I yelled "See ya later, Mac!'

"See ya later, Flare!"

"Eeeyup."

Making my way over to the river by Fluttershy's house, I groaned as I got closer to the rushing water. "Alright, let's get this over with." I said to myself, and began focusing my magic towards casting a Blizzard spell, and some frost began to form around my horn. Gritting my teeth from the effort, I had finally charged it enough to freeze a small portion of the river, which I quickly levitated out of the water, smashed with my front hooves, and placed in my saddlebag. I quickly placed a temperature control spell on the bag, then sat down on my haunches to catch my breath.

See, while Fire magic takes little to no effort for me, I'm lacking in other magics, even the basic ones all Unicorns learn as foals. ESPECIALLY Blizzard magic. The simplest of Blizzard spells can give me a migraine. Not only that, I can't stand cold. I mean, it HURTS. BAD. According to what Doctor Whooves told me when I was a foal, my nerves are super sensitive to low temperatures, and he warned me to not stay outside to long during Winter or similar conditions, otherwise I might die after fifteen minutes. (That same day, Ponyville Hospital disappeared for a while, for some reason.) So, yeah. Ice bad. Anyway, after that, I headed inside to speak with Fluttershy, gently nudging the front door open so as not to disturb the shy Pegasus.

"Fluttershy? Are you home?" I spoke softly. "I'm here to adopt a new pet."

Silence.

"…. Are you home? …. Meh, she must be asleep. It IS pretty late after all. Guess I'll head over to my training fields."

After heading to my fields, I was about to cast a modified Come-To-Life spell on the training dummies so they'd attack me, when I heard rustling in the tall grass. My curiosity was aroused by this sound, as no animals came here, usually. Looking into the grass to see what it was, I was surprised when I saw a lizard with a cyan, yellow, and lime colored belly with what appeared to be a black jacket at first glance, but upon closer inspection, was a part of its body, complete with a hood. It even had headphones on its head, and on its stomach was a pink mark that somewhat resembled a heart.

I was completely silent for a few moments as the lizard cocked its head from side to side and made odd chittering noises I had no idea reptiles could make. It then began _moonwalking_, of all things, and I realized I'd found the perfect third pet.

"Heh. Hey! You're pretty cool, little guy! Say, would you want to live with me?"

At this, the lizard seemed to be ecstatic, as hearts and light started radiating from it. From what I'd heard, the creature seemed to contain a power similar to the Elements of Harmony.

"Ya know what, I have a feeling we're gonna get along great! Hey, I'll introduce you to Vinyl Scratch tomorrow. You two would be great friends, too!"

** UGGGGGHHHHHH, I'm sorry this took so long, and I apologize for the abrupt ending.**

**Band and school eat up a LOT of time, and I honestly couldn't come up with a better ending. Anyway, I will hopefully have two new stories up soon!**


End file.
